Brenna Edwards
"Why's it so hot in here!? Need air! Need air!" -Brenna in 'New Waters' (S3E1). Brenna Edwards is one of the 3 main protagonists in the internet mini-series Secret Life of a Mermaid. She is 13 years old and lives in Florida. As of season 5, she is in the 7th grade. She is played by Claire. She was the Second to become a mermaid. Background 'Personality and Traits' "I'll check the fridge!" - Brenna in 'Finale Part 2' (S3E8), showing off a bit of her personality. Brenna is a very hyper and funny kind of girl. As an example, in 'Finale Part 2' (S3E8) she has a staring contest with Bill the Ball and claims that he blinked; "HA! You blinked! You so blinked!" While Brenna is cheery, bubbly, upbeat, energetic and is smiling most of the time, she can be somewhat absent-minded, random, and slightly naive. She owns a green rubber, bouncy ball named Bill whom she is often shown talking to and interacting with. Despite this, she has been shown to have some intelligence. Relationships with Other Characters Amy Samuels "Oh wait, that was you!." "Sorry!" - Brenna and Amy in Scarce Scales (S3E5) . (2009-present; Best Friend) Brenna and Amy are very good friends, they meet when Brenna moves to Amy's town. Brenna is down at the pier and takes a photo of a 'pink fish' in the water that later turns out to be Amy. They hang out a lot and have several sleepovers. They often talk on the phone and visit the pier together. [[Kelsey Cork|'Kelsey Cork']] "Kelsey, what's this?." "Aah, Where'd ya get that!?" - Brenna and Kelsey in High Tide (S2E7). (2010-present; Best Friend) Kelsey and Brenna are best friends. When Kelsey first met Brenna, she didn't like the other girl because Brenna was getting in the way of her and Amy's friendship. Later, all was sorted out and the two became friends. Kelsey often seems to have to punish or give Brenna a 'time out' when Brenna gets out of hand. This can be seen in 'Finale Part 1' (S3E7). [[Blaire|'Blaire']] "I know you guys are mermaids." What?! No! - Blaire to Brenna (and Amy & Kelsey) in 'Splash of Knowledge' (S3E3). (2010-present; Friend) Brenna and Blaire meet in season 3 when Blaire sees Brenna (along with Amy and Kelsey) swimming in the ocean as mermaids. Blaire is homeschooled, so Brenna has never seen her around school. Brenna and Blaire seem to be on good terms, although they don't appear to interact very much. They have had sleepovers and have hung out with Amy and Kelsey. [[Tess Samuels |'Tess Samuels ']] "Hey Tess." "Whoa! Oh, hey Brenna." Brenna and Tess in 'Double Trouble' (S1E8) '(2009-present; Enemy) ' Brenna and Tess are enemies. They are first seen interacting in the season 1 finale. At first, they appear to be on good terms but as the show progresses, their relationship gets more and more strained until the point of Brenna (along with Amy and Kelsey) blasting Tess into the pool with her powers. After, Tess pretends to be friends with Brenna but is really plotting against her and her friends. Trivia * She has light brown/dirty blonde hair and green eyes. *She lives at 2252 Main St. (S3E4) . *She originally had a rainbow tail, but it changed to yellow at the begining of season 3 with no explanation. (This is most likely becase Claire's original tail was too big for her and was constantly slipping down. This can be seen in some shots during various episodes of season 2) *Her powers in season 2 are controlling wind and electricity. *In season 3, her power is boiling things. *She plays soccer *She owns a green bouncy ball named Bill which makes frequent apperances in the later seasons of the show. *She is ambidextrous. (S2E5) What's this? What's this? What's this? What's this?